


Dial B For Batman 呼叫蝙蝠侠请按B

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mystery solved, why Dick always calls Bruce B
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 关于迪克为什么一直叫布鲁斯“B”……





	Dial B For Batman 呼叫蝙蝠侠请按B

> 按照编年的角度来看，假若我最早的印象不曾出错，这大约是从迪克少爷以夜翼的身份回到韦恩大宅后开始的。我并未从布鲁斯少爷那儿听说过任何明确的反对意见，同时也确信他从未鼓励过此类行为，正如他面对迪克少爷别出心裁的各类创新，所常持有的态度一般无二。
> 
> 从那时候起，迪克少爷开始时常称呼布鲁斯少爷为“B”。

——阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，《蝙蝠侠编年史》

 

**蝙蝠侠因伤暂休的第一晚。**

“我是说。”杰森双手合十，“求求了，那到底是什么鬼意思？ **B？** 这是什么鬼缩写昵称？我是说，我可以理解他叫他 _蝙_ （Bat）， _蝙蝙_ （Batzie） _，布鲁西（Brucie）_ ……呕，我严正声明：呕。当然，小丑叫过比这更恶心的。但是，请你启迪一下愚昧的我，什么他妈的是 ** _B_** ？那是什么的缩写？ _布鲁斯_ ？ _蝙蝠侠_ ？ _蜜蜂_ ？ ** _婊子（bitch）_ ？**他到底想表达什么？没人这么叫另一个人。没人。”

“鉴于你对布鲁斯的常用代名词是 ** _老头子_** 和 ** _混蛋_** 。”芭芭拉翻了个白眼，“我不认为你是最有资格指责迪克对布鲁斯的昵称的人。”

“行吧。”杰森摊开手，表示退让，“那你来。我知道你已经憋了很久了。从刚才他开始和老头子通话起你就在不停地翻白眼——你的面罩和我们的不同，它可什么也遮不住，你知道这一点的，对吧？”

蝙蝠女孩又翻了个白眼。“我很怀疑迪克是否意识到自己是在如何滥用这个昵称。”她说，“他几乎每句话结尾都……带着一个 ** _B_** 。”

“对吧？！这就是我想吐槽的！”杰森凑近了点儿，以免房顶另一头的夜翼和罗宾听见他们的对话，“他能听见自己在说什么吗？‘哦我们会好好的， ** _B_** 。’‘杰森今晚很听话， ** _B_** 。’‘你不用担心， ** _B_** 。’‘记得要吃晚饭， ** _B_** 。’‘我们等会儿就回来， ** _B_** 。’”他捏着嗓音，摆出扭捏仪态来讥讽地模仿迪克的样子，“‘么么哒爱你， ** _B_** 。’”

芭芭拉瞪了他一眼。杰森举起手投降。“好吧好吧，也许最后一句是我编造的。”他嘟哝，“但是我们都能听到他那一大串腻歪里的潜台词。他倒不如干脆明说了。”

“明说什么？”从背后突然传来的愉悦嗓音让他们同时浑身一颤，“有什么是我需要知道的吗？”夜翼不知什么时候已经来到了他们身后，并且在下一秒已经毫不见外地硬把自己挤进了他们中间。

杰森立刻向旁边退了两步。“没。”他硬邦邦地回绝道，“你最好什么也别知道。”芭芭拉略有些心虚地别过脸，不予评价。

“噢。”迪克说，有些失望，但是似乎并没有被这双重抗拒刺伤，“那么你们准备好了吗？分组的任务都清楚了吗？我们该出发了。”他回头朝依然站在原地的达米安微笑挥手示意，“案件可不会自己调查清楚自己。”

 

**蝙蝠侠因伤暂休的第二晚。**

“你需要前往区域B2的主控室，罗宾。”红罗宾在三维投影前指挥着蝙蝠家族的行动，“你需要尽快在前方右拐，你在偏离目标。”

“停止你喋喋不休的扰人呻吟，德雷克！”达米安在通讯器里暴躁地朝他低吼，“我知道我在做什么。”

“我也希望如此，达米安。”提姆捏住鼻梁，尽量耐心地回应道，“但如果你在十分钟之内不赶到我们约定的地点并尝试从实体终端黑入莱克斯企业的系统，蝙蝠女侠和她的团队将无法进入顶层的秘密实验室。”

“我不明白你为什么不把这种没有任何技术含量可言的任务交给 _信号_ 或者你的女朋友。”是他得到的唯一回应。

提姆痛苦地扶额。“因为你是全家唯一一个身材娇小到可以自如在通风管道里快速爬行的人？”他提醒罗宾，“还有九分钟。”

“别再唠叨了，德雷克！”达米安似乎被 _娇小_ 这个词严重刺伤了自尊，“要是我再听到你说一个——”

他们的通话突然被一阵嗡鸣切断了，屏幕上夜翼的标志一阵闪烁，接着迪克的声音插入进来。“嘿，达米安。”迪克欢快地说，“我的任务提前完成了，该踢的屁股和该拷的手腕和其他的什么。你需要什么帮助吗？”

“我不需要你帮助。”

“他需要你的帮助。”

提姆和达米安同时说，并同时因为对方的狂妄说辞而震惊地倒吸了一口气。

“达米安在通风管道里迷路了。”提姆飞快地说。如果说还有谁能搞定这种极端考验身体柔韧灵活程度的任务，那只能是迪克了。他只祈祷迪克能尽快赶到。

达米安听上去快要爆炸了。“你怎么敢——”

“把地址发给我，我马上赶来。”迪克说，他那边传来了摩托引擎启动的声音。“提姆，布鲁斯那边一切都好吗？”

提姆把达米安的通讯频道音量调到了最小，以避免那像暴躁吉娃娃一样不停歇的吠叫彻底把他们的对话淹没。“他很好。”他说，“阿尔弗雷德说还没到时候，但是他已经试着站起来走动了。”

“噢。”迪克声音拖沓下来，方才的兴高采烈去掉了半成，“他没有卧床休息？”

提姆叹了口气，想说点什么安抚的话。但迪克已经轻笑起来，自言自语般说了句“我在想什么，他是蝙蝠侠。他当然不会卧床休息。”

夜翼的定位标记逐渐接近了达米安的位置。接着是达米安自尊受损的哼声和迪克宣布“我找到他了。”提姆松了口气。蓝色的点推搡着绿色的点，在屏幕上渐渐朝着正确的方向移去。在离约定时间还剩20秒的时候抵达了主控室。

又过了30秒，他们成功黑入了莱克斯集团大楼的控制系统中。提姆忍不住握拳轻声说了句Yes。

“那是迪克？”布鲁斯的声音从他背后传来，嘶哑但精神充沛，这是个好兆头。提姆转过头，点点头表示了肯定。“他今晚不该在哥谭。”布鲁斯皱着眉头，眼眶和下巴上的淤青让男人显得格外阴沉，“他答应过我会保留时间给他自己的城市。布拉德海文也需要他。”

“你也答应过我会卧床休息。看来我们两个都没有遵守诺言。”迪克的声音从屏幕里传来。提姆朝布鲁斯耸了耸肩，并用口型说了句 _抱歉_ 。他没有关掉通讯器。

布鲁斯微斜着身子，将重心支撑在右手的拐杖上，默不作声地站了一会儿。提姆几乎担心他会发怒了。但他没有。

“我不希望做那个令你作出日后会后悔决定的人。我不希望你为了我付出任何你不想失去的东西……”他们严苛又自律的导师竟然失语沉吟了片刻，接着竟然微笑起来。“但这是自私的，不是吗？”

提姆几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“哦不，B。”迪克轻快地回答，声音柔和，“相信我，我看过足够多自私的人。而这与那个词毫不沾边。”

凯特和卡珊德拉进入了实验室。她们的发现一瞬间蜂拥进入了通讯频道和大屏幕，把他们刚刚的一切对话都掩盖过去。提姆立刻回过头，继续起自己调控指挥的工作来。

但他的心脏在全力投入接下来冰冷而紧绷的复杂工作之时，却始终留存着那一丝蓬勃的暖意，那一个领悟，让他确信了这世界上的确有东西可以不变，不坏，直到永恒。

 

**蝙蝠侠因伤休息的第三晚。**

“哦， ** _性感蝙蝠侠！_** ”史蒂芬欢呼，“这就是我在说的！”

达米安从鼻子里喷出一口气，轻蔑地迈着大步从她旁边走了过去，眼睛都不抬。迪克倒是过分配合地摆了个健美先生的姿势，然后模特般迈着笔直的猫步，双手优雅地提着披风，摇臀摆胯地走了过来。

“这个可怕的画面永远不可能被从我的大脑中抹去了，谢谢你啊。”杰森说，隔着头盔做戳瞎自己双眼的动作。

“你只需要以蝙蝠侠的身份在哥谭多处高曝光度地出现。按计划行事。”提姆指着屏幕上打着叉的地点向迪克最后嘱咐道，“达米安会配合你一同出场。接着你需要换回夜翼制服，杰森会用比扎罗的任意门作为接应，让你在最短时间内赶回布拉德海文，以夜翼身份出现。不引起任何不必要的怀疑。”

“听上去不难。”迪克朝他眨眨眼睛，“演戏，换装，量子力学。听起来和我每天早餐的内容差不多。”

“你们还要磨蹭多久？”达米安不知什么时候已经跳进了蝙蝠车的驾驶室里，正从敞开的车门里对挤在屏幕前七嘴八舌的人群怒目而视。“格雷森，上车。”男孩颇为霸气地命令道。

蝙蝠洞里的其他人面面相觑，有几个已经憋不住笑出了声，比如杰森。“你不能开蝙蝠车，达米安。”迪克慌忙跑向蝙蝠车，披风在身后飘扬，“我和你爸爸已经就这个问题说了几百次了——”随着他把张牙舞爪踢打叫骂的小男孩抓起来塞进了副驾驶，迪克跳进驾驶座，发动了蝙蝠车。这个闹哄哄的夜晚似乎即将正式开始了。

“通往布拉德海文的快速入口十点整打开。”杰森对着通讯器说，打开了他们的公用频道，“请务必在此之前穿好衣服，迪克脸，我今晚不想看到更多伤害我脆弱心灵的东西了。”

迪克嗤笑了一声。蝙蝠车启动，顺着隧道向外飞驰而出。

“给他们点颜色看看，性感蝙蝠侠。”史蒂芬喝彩。

“按照计划行事，迪克。”提姆嘱咐。

“一路顺风，B。”一直默默旁观没有插嘴的杜克说。

在他把这句话说出口后的下一秒，整个蝙蝠洞内的空气似乎都僵住了。公用频道里也鸦雀无声。杜克回过头，看着一脸惊愕的提姆。“什么？怎么了？”男孩挠着头，脸颊颜色有点加深，“我说了什么？”

提姆掐断了他们的通讯器。“你叫他 ** _B_** 。”杰森指出，“你在想什么，新来的小子？他不是 ** _B_** 。”

杜克似乎更迷惑了。“我知道我加入的时间不长但是……”他拖长了声调，不自信地问，“ _B_ 难道不是代表蝙蝠侠？我总听迪克这么叫蝙蝠侠。”

提姆和杰森飞快地对视了一眼，又同时摇了摇头。 “谁也不知道 _B_ 到底代表什么。”提姆最终说，“ _蝙蝠侠_ ？ _布鲁斯_ ？或是其他的什么？只有迪克知道。这是他和布鲁斯之间的……专属昵称。我们不那么叫蝙蝠侠。”

“我们不那么叫任何人。”杰森更正。

“喔。”杜克显然被自己新获得的知识震撼了，“所以这儿没有其他人叫布鲁斯 _B_ ？”

“没有。”他们同时回答。连史蒂芬都摇了摇头。

“迪克是布鲁斯最早的搭档。”提姆说，“在我们任何人加入这个越来越庞大的家族战队之前，在我们任何人理解布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之前，他就在布鲁斯的身边了。他们之间的默契和感情很多时候都远超出我们的认知——至少自从我与他相识以来，他一直这样叫布鲁斯。”

“我比那还要再早上个一两年。”杰森补充，“那时候他就见鬼地这么叫了。”

杜克若有所思地点了点头。“所以，这是个私有专利。”他总结，“所有人都知道 _B_ 代表布鲁斯。但是所有人都知道这只属于迪克和布鲁斯。”

“是的。就像那样。”提姆赞同。

“也因为我们觉得那样叫太肉麻了。”杰森补充，“ **太——肉麻** 了。”

“是的。”提姆不太情愿地也赞同道，“我们大部分人并不觉得那是个……可以舒适叫出的称谓。”

“明白了。”杜克说，敲了敲脑袋，“所以……”他咽了口唾沫，“迪克和布鲁斯——他们真的很亲密？”

杰森和提姆又交换了一个眼神，两个人都视线游移，欲言又止。

“哦见鬼。如果你们不说那就我来—— **他们在谈恋爱。** ”史蒂芬终于憋不住了，开闸泄洪一般开口爆料道，“是的。没错。布鲁斯和迪克。他们就像是两只坠入爱河的傻鸟——蝙蝠和鸟——随便你怎么叫。但是别告诉任何人。尤其不要告诉迪克或是布鲁斯——我想他们还以为我们都被蒙在鼓里。”她做了个鬼脸，“但其实我们早就知道了。”

 

**蝙蝠侠因伤暂休的第四晚。**

“如果你真的不想——”

“我真的不想！”迪克焦躁地叫道，“相信我，我是世界上最不希望任何人知道我和布鲁斯在谈恋爱的人！”

芭芭拉翻了个白眼。“那么你就得强迫自己别再像个老母鸡似的围着他转了。”她说，“他是个成年男人——我必须提醒你——而且比我们都年长，强壮和经验充足，不是只被你抱回家的流浪小猫咪。”

迪克颇为受伤地垂下了头。“这不公平。”他摩挲着前臂，“他从不好好照顾自己。他从不听阿尔弗雷德的话。如果连我也不能做点什么的话……”

“迪克。”芭芭拉叹了口气，“我知道维持这段关系而不被人发现非常艰难。看在老天的份上，你和布鲁斯谈恋爱这件事本身就已经够匪夷所思的了……”她欲言又止地顿了顿，“如果你实在觉得难以为继，也许你也可以把你们的关系告诉除了我之外的其他人，你知道的。你不必把这一切都瞒着他们。”她说，拍了拍迪克的肩膀，“我相信——我知道，他们一定会对你给予支持的。这会让一切都……容易一些，不是吗？”

迪克摆了摆手，愁眉苦脸。“我做不到。”他说，“我怎么能看着提姆的眼睛告诉他，我在和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱呢？他会怎么想？他以为我们是世界上最纯洁无暇的好拍档——永远的蝙蝠侠和罗宾！这会毁掉他的整个童年的。”

“呃……”芭芭拉想说点什么，但被迪克打断了。“还有杰森。”他自顾自地说，颇有点伤感，“他本来就已经对我够嫌弃的了。我没必要再给他更多理由。也没有必要给他更多仇视布鲁斯的借口。”

“事实上……”

“还有达米安！”迪克把脸埋进了手掌里，“他从不曾有过一个正常的家庭，或是一对相爱的父母，但现在他终于有了我们——你能想象如果他知道了我和他爸爸的关系，这一切都变成什么样吗？老天，不。我不能这样对那个小子。我爱他。”

“我只是……不能。”迪克闷声闷气地说，“你能想象布鲁斯·韦恩在和他曾经的被监护人谈恋爱这个八卦小报标题会造成多大的轰动反响吗？舆论会生吞活剥了布鲁斯。这年头，所有人只需要一根手指点个方向，便可以顺着网络撕咬过去，汇成一股狂暴的潮流，完全不顾真相与正义。而布鲁斯从来想要的都只有真相和正义，他为这两样东西付出了一辈子的努力。我不能看到他失去它们，因为我而失去它们——我做不到。”

芭芭拉不知道该说什么。她想也许她不能也没必要再说什么。她揽过迪克的肩膀，摇了摇，默默地展示了支持。除此之外，迪克也不需要任何其他东西了。她明白。

“这很艰难。”迪克抬起了头，朝芭芭拉笑笑，有些无奈，“我明白。我们不能公开亲热，不能展示爱意，只要有第三者在场都得费尽心思克制身体甚至是眼神的接触。而且他是蝙蝠侠，你说得对，这本来就够难的了。他从来不说 _我爱你_ ，不论他是不是被允许这么说。”

芭芭拉轻声地叹息。“哦，迪克。”

“我也不能叫他甜心，宝贝，亲爱的，之类的。我是说，我们得面对现实，那是布鲁斯。我第一次主动吻他的时候，他差点转身就走。要是我把他当成我的甜甜小蜜糖，他会恼火得别扭一整天的。”迪克接着说，懊丧地托着下巴，“任何正常情侣在坠入爱河之际就不费吹灰之力自动获得的全套热恋套餐，我全都得原样退回，一件也不能留。有时候这真让人发狂。”

“是啊。”芭芭拉耸了耸肩，“这听起来的确是布鲁斯。”她同情又抱歉的看着迪克。迪克倒是微笑起来，侧过头，满不在乎地轻撞了一下她的肩膀。“啊，芭布斯，别这么愁眉苦脸的。事情也没有那么糟。也许我夸大其词了。”迪克说，促狭地一笑，“至少我可以叫他 ** _宝贝（Babe）_** 。他也允许我这么叫——只要我一直使用他所能接受的那个叫法。”

芭芭拉挑起了眉毛。

迪克颇为自得地笑着，声音愉悦。“而且最高明的一点是，从没有人能发现这一点。”他说，“因为我一直这样叫他——因为 _布鲁斯_ ， _蝙蝠侠_ 和 _宝贝_ 的缩写都是B。” 

 

> 也许这和布鲁斯少爷和迪克少爷从那时起由朦胧情愫渐渐终成定数的感情相关。也许不是。但我有理由相信，也认为所有人该如此相信——他们的确彼此相爱，而那滑稽又真诚的昵称，只是因此而稍许丧失了判断力的人们防不胜防暴露出的端倪之一罢了。

——阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，《蝙蝠侠编年史》

 

Fin


End file.
